The Innocence of a Question
by CylentKiaru23
Summary: InuxYYH KagxKur One shot turned series. How does such an innocent question turn into something so...well...not?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this little ficlet. They all belong to the genius minds of the creators of YuYu Hakusho and Inuyasha.

The Innocence of a Question

"Can I ask you something?" He looked up at her from the novel he was currently reading, raising an eyebrow at her. Taking that as a yes she continued, "Why don't you ever go out and have fun?"

Looking down at his book again, he continued to read for a moment before turning a page. After finishing the paragraph he spoke, "What makes you believe I never have fun?"

She stared at him, watching him continue to skim the page quickly then turn to the next page. It was almost mesmerizing really. They had been going out for about six months, yet even the simplest things that he did still amazed her. Sighing and turning away she turned her attention to the open window, her dark hair sliding over her shoulder as she turned her head. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, not wanting her to catch him staring at the moment. "Well," she began, "All you ever seem to do is go out with your friends to Kami knows where for days, sometimes weeks on end. Then you then come back, and you're too exhausted to do anything except for go to school." She paused, her face crinkling a bit as she thought. "Though I suppose you _could_ be going out to have fun while you're with them..."

He looked over at her this time to see the face she was making. Her skin was wrinkled all along her brow in her confusion; he wanted to reach out his hand and smooth out the flesh. He closed his book completely this time and set it on the coffee table in front of the sofa they were sitting on. She continued to stare out the window, her blue eyes curious, though she tried to hide it.

It was true; she did not know what he did when he went out with companions. Telling a girl of seventeen that he was constantly sent out to take care of evil demons did not seem like a good idea to him. Sure she was accepting, hell, what girlfriend would tolerate her boyfriend leaving her for weeks on end to "go out with his friends" rather than spend time with her? Sadness flitted through his emerald eyes for a moment. He _did_ regret not being able to spend more time with her, especially when their relationship was so new; however, the cases that the toddler gave him and his friends were often demanding and needed immediate attention. Continuing to watch her he answered her, "Rest assured my dear, I do not often have fun with Yusuke and the others when we leave. Most of the time we are just sent out to do work for our demanding boss."

Turning to him, she gazed into his eyes to see if she could see any emotion there. Her boyfriend was extremely practiced at hiding his emotions, but after dealing with hard to read hanyous for two and a half years she was able to make out a lot of what he was thinking. Right now his look was guarded, but it seemed slightly sad as well. Her lips lifted in a soft smile. She knew that he had his own demons to deal with so she did not pry, as he never had with her. Her expression changing, she pouted a little and sighed playfully. "That's right, off doing some delivery for your mysterious job. One would think though, especially with some of the company you keep, there would be at least _some_ entertainment. Am I correct?"

The redhead chuckled, and was proud to see that he was able to make her face flush with color at the sound. "If you mean Kuwabara by the "company I keep" then yes, sometimes entertainment is provided for our adventures. However, if you had already come to that conclusion on your own, why would you ask me why I never enjoy myself?"

The girl shifted in her seat a little, her face still red from hearing his laugh. Like she said the simple things… Grumbling to herself in her head, she answered him out loud, turning away as she spoke, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

His eyes softened as her watched her turn away. Opening his mouth, he tried to soothe her wounded feelings. "Yes Kagome, I know it isn't." Kurama watched as she turned around to face him again, looking shy as she did so. For some reason, she was always so uncertain around him.

Kagome gasped as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto his lap. Her legs straddled his waist, the short blue skirt that she wore riding up even higher on her thighs. Face becoming even redder, she looked up into his eyes once more and found herself trapped in his gaze. Thinking he was about to kiss her, she closed her eyes to ready herself for the moment, only to be slightly disappointed as she felt his lips graze her temple.

He chuckled at her pouting expression, amused by the fact that she was so expressive over being denied a kiss. Opening her eyes once more her pout turned into a glare in seconds. "Mou Shuuichi, that wasn't very nice."

A longing expression entered his eyes. Although it was nice to hear his human name slip off her tongue, sometimes he could not help but wish he could share a little bit of his past with her, allowing her to call him by his true name. Mentally shaking his head and clearing it of his current thoughts, he leaned close to her once again and kissed the tip of her nose. "Whatever are you talking about Kagome?" Oh how he loved watching her face flush with that pink color.

Pouting again, Kagome turned her face away with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so. Even when faced with her almost perfect profile Kurama was still able to clearly see the blush that warmed her skin. Looking back at him from the corner of her eye she said, "You know perfectly well what I mean Minamino Shuuichi. I'm not going to say it." She looked away after she finished her admonishment.

Kurama shook his head. No matter what mood she was in, Kagome was always able to keep him amused. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in even closer to him, close enough for him to bury his face within her neck comfortably and nuzzle her neck. "Perhaps you should enlighten me my dear. I am having trouble remembering." Slowly he moved his lips over her neck, moving up along her jaw line and ending by her ear, making sure the last of his words brushed against its sensitive shell. Nipping the delicate appendage then sucking slightly, he waited for her answer.

Her breathing began to pick up. He always did this, she would start a conversation and if he decided he did not like where the subject was going, Shuuichi always found a way to distract her. Unfortunately, or maybe it was fortunately, he was finally able to figure out a way to keep Kagome's attention away from where he did not want it. He had a way of knowing just how to keep her senses reeling. A soft kiss here, a light stroke there, and she was at a complete loss of what she was trying to find out before. She felt a shiver run through her body starting from her toes and ending in her chest as she felt him begin to nibble on skin just behind her ear. "Shuuichiiiiii, you're not playing fair," she managed to moan out.

Softly laughing at her, he began to move his hands along her body, moving them up to just where the hem of her shirt met her skin, stroking the flesh lightly. Kagome tried to squirm away at the tickling but he held her fast. Moving closer to the destination she wished to be touched, he placed a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Say it Kagome, or you will not receive what you wish." Sliding away from her mouth, he began to run his lips over every part of her face, leaving no skin untouched.

Whining in frustration in the back of her throat, Kagome managed to get out a soft, "Please," before gasping when he nipped a little too hard at the soft flesh underneath her chin.

"What was that Kagome? I didn't quite catch that."

He was laughing at her now, she knew he was. And yet she couldn't bring herself to be irritated with him. At least, not at the moment she couldn't. This time her plea was louder. "Please Shuuichi!" He was such a damn tease! Why wouldn't he just kiss her already?

He knew she was desperate for the feeling of his lips against hers but he wanted to hear her words, begging him for a kiss. "Please what? You have to tell me."

Growling in the back of her throat, her sound of slight irritation turned into a purr of enjoyment when his lips returned once again to her neck. She tilted her head to the side, silently encouraging him to continue his ministrations. Really, she thought, giving into him wouldn't be so bad right? She was only asking for a kiss… Mentally nodding her head, Kagome gave into her wicked boyfriend's wishes. "Please Shuuichi, kiss me."

Finally hearing her words, Kurama did not hesitate in covering her mouth with his. He started out gentle, just a slight brush of his lips against hers until he slowly began pressing closer. Her arms came up to wrap tightly around his neck, her fingers tangling in his soft red tresses. Deepening the kiss, he wrapped one arm around her waist even tighter than before and brought the other one up behind her head, tilting his head enough to slip his tongue between her lips, sliding it against her teeth, begging for permission to enter.

Sighing, Kagome opened her mouth allowing his questing tongue to dance with hers. He explored her entire cavern, leaving no place uncharted by his wet appendage. After a few minutes he pulled back, knowing that she needed to breathe. Resting his forehead against hers, he watched as she gasped for breath, waiting for her to open her now closed eyelids. His own breathing was slightly ragged; however he loved it as with each breath he took more of her scent drifted over him. She smelled absolutely amazing, and he never resisted drowning in the scent whenever he could.

Breathing slowing, Kagome finally opened her eyelids and looked at the man in front of her. Their meetings became more intense every time they met, and this time was no different. Her Shuuichi was always able to find a way to take her breath away. She blushed, noticing that his breathing was already under control and that he was laughing at her again to her chagrin. "What?" She asked him, pouting once more.

"Nothing," he answered, thinking once again about how easily she switched from one emotion to the other. Looking at her slyly he wondered, "So do you have any suggestions for fun activities?" He chuckled at her surprised expression.

"Suggestions? Fun?" She was bewildered. What was her mischievous boyfriend talking about now? Pulling away slightly but still keeping her arms around his shoulders, she looked up at him.

"Yes, I believe you were enquiring as to why I never had fun. I was wondering if you had any suggestions." The hand that was previously holding her head stroked through her hair, playing with the ends of the ebony locks after running through their length.

Her eyes widened. "Oh!" Blushing again, she silently berated herself for forgetting the whole reason why Shuuichi had become so frisky. Looking up at him she said, "Well, I was going to tell you that we should go out and see a movie but…" Her face became even redder as she turned her face away.

"But what?"

Turning her head to once again look into her gorgeous boyfriend's emerald eyes then looked away again. Kagome sighed in resignation. Blushing even more, which she believed was not even possible, she answered shyly, "I would not mind just staying here for the day…" Her eyes moved up to his once again. Gasping, she nearly regretted her words when she saw the emotion flitting through his eyes. Unbridled passion.

Smirking at his girlfriend, Kurama said, "I have no problem with that." Tightening his arms around Kagome once more, he pulled her into another mind blowing kiss.

* * *

A/N: So, hello all. Allow me to introduce myself, I am SesshysChic23. I don't know if you've read my last attempt at writing (please don't if you haven't already) but I would like to say that I am infinitely more proud of this fic that my last one. It is a oneshot, but hey, it's been a while for me so I decided to start out small again. I have to say that I really do like this little fic though, maybe if I have time I'll make it into a series, but I don't know. We'll see. I would also like to point out that this is the raw version of this fic. Although it has gone through some rough editing at about 3am, its still not completely perfect, proabably far from it actually. But I wanted to get this out. I'll probably go through and edit it again later. I would just like to thank you for reading now and I ask that you leave me some feedback in the form of a review. Because it has been so long since I've written for the public, I would like to know how I'm doing. Thanks!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha OR Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did there would be a threesome between Sesshoumaru, Kurama, and Kagome somewhere within one of the series. *wink*

Innocence of a Question

"May I ask you a question?"

Kagome smiled to herself as she sat upon the blue and grey checkered blanket. Tucking her legs up to meet her chest she turned her head towards her boyfriend. He was looking at her expectantly. "Besides the one you just asked me you mean?"

The red head's lips tipped upward a bit, giving the slight impression of a smile. "Yes, besides the one I just asked," Kurama whispered. He leaned forward, his red hair sliding over shoulder and glinting softly in the sunlight. They had decided to go out for the day since the weather was so agreeable. Kagome had been pleading with him recently to spend some time outside because they usually stayed inside studying. So instead of taking a walk like Kagome had suggested he had packed up a lunch and took her to the park for a picnic instead.

Giggling softly and licking her lips, she answered, "Yes, you may." To be honest she was kind of curious about what kind of question that Shuuichi was going to ask her. Although quiet, her boyfriend was anything but timid. Usually if he wanted to know something he would simply ask whatever he wanted. It was not in his character to request permission to speak. Gazing at him intently she waited for his next words.

Lifting his hand, he reached over and softly threaded his fingers through the hair that was falling over her shoulders. Spreading his fingers to cup her head in his palm, he carefully started pulling Kagome closer to him. In return her arm shot out from around her knees and hit the blanket covered ground between them so that she did not lose her balance. Then he moved his hand to slide onto her shoulder, holding her in place. He brought his mouth close to her ear, so close that Kagome could feel his breath ghost over the sensitive flesh. Kurama smirked when he felt her shiver at the feeling, then his face turned serious again though she could not see it. "Why do you always appear so troubled when lost in your thoughts?"

Kagome sucked in a breath of air in a soft gasp at this question. This was a little bit more serious of a question than the one she asked him a few short weeks ago. Biting her lip, she thanked Kami that Shuuichi was not able to see her expression at the moment.

It was true she was troubled a lot lately, and after two and a half years of traveling around Feudal Japan searching for Jewel Shards who wouldn't be? At this point she was dealing with an irritable hanyou, two love struck monk and taijiyas, a cuddly fire neko (though that was hardly anything to complain about), and an overly energetic kitsune, (who was also just as fluffy and cuddly as the fire neko) everyday for about one to two months twenty four seven. To be perfectly honest, she was exhausted. Though she absolutely adored her friends from the Feudal Era, running around all of Japan was getting slightly old. They had finished assembling all of the lost Jewel Shards at least six months ago. The only remaining shards that needed to be collected were the ones that resided in Kouga's legs and Kohaku's back (much to the great consternation of his sister Sango). All there was left to do in the past was defeat the obnoxious evil hanyou who calls himself Naraku and actually put the damn Sacred Jewel back together again.

It had been almost a full five minutes of silence for Kurama as he waited for her to answer him. He could tell that he had asked a loaded question, something that he had always worried about, especially when he felt and even heard the way that her body responded to his question. He could feel her breathing pick up in the way that her chest started to move in and out faster. The pitter patter sound that her heart made seemed to thunder in his eardrums due to his sensitive youkai hearing.

Leaning away from his girlfriend but still keeping his arm latched to her shoulder, Kurama gazed at Kagome's face. Her pearly front teeth were nervously chewing viciously on her bottom lip, making him wish to soothe the tortured flesh with his tongue despite the seriousness of the question he just asked her. Lines of creased skin interrupted the normally smooth skin of her forehead as she thought of her answer, or worried about whatever was flitting through her mind. At last he glimpsed into her azure eyes. They were clouded over with the powerful emotion of complete and utter anguish, so complete that the red head seemed to feel her pain himself. "Kagome?" he asked, finally moving the arm hanging onto her shoulder and slowly trailing it over her body until his thumb and finger held her chin. Applying slight pressure he forced her to regard his own emerald pools.

Hearing the sound of her name from her boyfriend's lips seemed to snap Kagome out of her thoughts. What was Shuuichi's question again? Oh yeah, that's right… Gazing back into his eyes she thought of an answer to his question. Finally coming up with one she said, "I don't know what you could possibly mean Shuuichi. I look troubled?" She watched as her usually good tempered boyfriend's eyes narrow at her. He knew she was lying. Guilty, she moved her eyes away from his to gaze over his shoulder at the trees behind him.

She lied to him. To his face. That could _not_ be good. Whatever was bothering her she obviously did not want to tell to him. Though he really could not be mad at her, after all, there were topics that he was not able to bring up with her either. Thinking hard, he tried to come up with an excuse for her. Clearing this throat quietly he regained her guilty attention. Smiling softly at her, his eyes reflecting the movement of his mouth Kurama inquired innocently, "Are you having difficulty keeping up with your grades in school?"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth nearly hitting the blanket they were currently sitting on. He was giving her an out; he _knew_ that she was avoiding the subject. Thinking over what he said, she realized that it was an adequate excuse. She knew that Shuuichi was aware of her frequent absences from school due to "illness;" they _did_ go to the same high school after all. Quickly taking the excuse he gave her she replied with a, "How did you guess?" The usually guarded emotion in his eyes shown through the deep green color for a moment, showing her that he knew that was not the real reason for her troubles and also letting her know that he respected the fact that she was not ready to talk to him about her thoughts just yet.

Chuckling softly, Kurama moved in so fast that Kagome did not even have time to duck away from the soft lips that brushed themselves against her forehead. Puffing his breath against her sensitive skin, he moved his head so that his forehead was pressing against her own. Speaking softly, so softly that Kagome had to strain her ears to hear what he was saying he said, "I just had a feeling. You _are_ absent from school quite often, eventually your grades were bound to suffer…" He knew they were both aware that this was not true at all. While she _was_ absent a lot, Kagome's grades were exceptionally high. They studied together about two times a week after school, allowing her to keep up her grades.

Kagome pulled herself away from her boyfriend slightly. Shifting a little, she managed to straighten her legs and lay them against the soft material of the blanket while her arms wound their way around Shuuichi's neck. Shuuichi had also switched positions. He was now on his knees, the hand that was not occupied holding his girlfriends chin had worked its way around Kagome's waist, holding her close and slowly pulling her closer.

Smiling up at the red head cheekily, Kagome prepared herself for the reaction that her answer might create. "Well," she whispered her voice slightly husky, "Maybe I just need to study with you a little bit more, you know, in order to help me raise my grades?"

Surprised, Kurama pulled back from her body though he still kept a firm hold on her. Staring down at Kagome's expression he was transfixed, completely lost for a moment in her unbelievable beauty. The way she held his gaze was incredibly exciting and he could feel his hormones stir at the husky tone of her spoken answer. It had been a while since they had had one of their heated encounters and now, after discretely making sure they were alone, the former King of Thieves began to come up with a plan.

Feeling Shuuichi's hand leave her chin and slowly graze her back before it finally rested on her hip, Kagome shivered. Whenever her boyfriend got that look in his eyes she knew that she was in for trouble, not that she was complaining.

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, just a tiny brush of lips against lips before she quickly moved away from him again. "Perhaps you are right my dear." He decided to distract her with his voice while he began to inch his fingers up her sides. "Shall we begin today? I mean, if you are that troubled about your scores you must need all the help you can get. Am I correct Kagome?" Red tresses slipped over his shoulder while he began leaning in closer, distracting her and drawing her gaze away from his. Ducking his head he brought his mouth to her neck and gave her a sharp nip with his teeth, bringing her attention once again upwards, making her gasp at the slight pain.

Her thoughts had scattered momentarily when she felt Shuuichi's hard nip at her skin. He always managed to change the subject on her, though she _was_ grateful this time, especially since his distraction was so enjoyable thus far. "I don't know Shuuichi, I mean; we did not even bring our books-." Suddenly her sides were encased with a tickling sensation, cutting her off and causing her to let out a loud giggle. Soon she could barely breathe as her devious boyfriends fingers ran gently up and down her sides. The feeling was making her giddy in the only way that being tickled could make a person feel. She was laughing so much she was no longer able to support herself, finally losing her balance and falling over backwards. Shuuichi followed after her, his fingers continuing to run along her sides, managing to find the most sensitive of places.

Her laughter was music to his ears, the sound like soft chimes blowing in the wind. He absolutely _loved_ the sound, he loved being able to make her happy simply by moving his fingers across her body. Emerald eyes watched the way that her aqua pools brightened in happiness and took in the way that her chest moved with her quickened breaths. Seeing that she was having trouble taking in air he stopped the movements of his fingers, choosing instead to link his fingers in hers and bring her hands up above her head, holding them there as she caught her breath while still gazing into her eyes. Soft giggles were still escaping her lips as the tremors of her body began to slow.

Gasping for breath Kagome closed her eyes, leaning her head back. She could feel Shuuichi's thumbs softly stroking the palms of her hands, distracting her from fully regaining her breath. Slowly opening her eyes to peek through her lashes, she stared up her boyfriend and realized that he was inching toward her. Closing her eyes again she braced herself for the feeling of his lips embracing hers. Instead she felt his lips against the tip of her nose. Opening her eyes, she narrowed them at her boyfriend. It seemed he was making a habit out of not kissing her lips, choosing to constantly tease her instead.

Kurama smiled down at Kagome. Oh she was irritated with him. He knew she wanted to be kissed, but teasing her was so much more fun sometimes. Her cheeks were flushed from her excitement, the pink color of her flesh contrasted well with her raven tresses and the deep blue color of her eyes. He could see the glint in her eyes that said to him that she was not going to play this game with him this time however. The last time he distracted her like this he teased her until she begged him for his kisses, but he decided this time, maybe that was not the best course of action. Leaning in towards her again, he brushed his lips all along the peachy colored skin. Starting at her nose once again, he moved up the bridge of that appendage to her forehead then moving to her temples, kissing each one before trailing down to her chin. From there he moved up, finally brushing his lips against hers, closing his eyes at the sensation.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as their lips finally met, closing her eyes as well. She could literally taste his sweet breath and did not hesitate to open her lips underneath his, bringing her head up slightly, trying to deepen the kiss. Feeling him chuckle against her, her lips quirked up into a smile as she felt his tongue slowly slide in to meet hers. Their tongues danced together for a minute before he pulled back again. She began to whimper slightly at her loss before she felt him begin to trail kisses down her chin and over her neck, nipping at her skin again as he moved down lower. Using this as a chance to try to catch her breath, Kagome gasped for air even as she felt Shuuichi begin to suck lightly at that one spot in the crook of where her neck met her shoulder. Moaning softly she felt him once again enclose her lips with his, stealing her breath away.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, their lips locked together, enjoying the others presence before breaking apart again. This time Kurama moved away completely, but not before nuzzling against her lovingly. He looked at her again, inspecting her newly bruised lips and even more flushed cheeks, mentally patting himself on the back for making her look so utterly ravished. Pushing himself up onto his feet, he held out his hand towards his girlfriend, waiting for her to take his hand before pulling her up with him. "Come Kagome," he said, "We have to start our study session, we mustn't waste our precious time."

Kagome giggled at him. "Of course not, that would be horrible." She bent down again, gathering up the blanket that was still warm from their body heat, folding it up enough so that she could fit it into the picnic basket that it was brought in. Placing it into the basket she closed it, and then lifted it into her hands before Shuuichi gently grabbed it from her, grasping her hand with his basketless one.

Leaning down, the red head stole one more kiss from his girlfriend, lingering only a minute before pulling away and tugging Kagome along after him as he started walking from the clearing they were in.

"Shuuichi?"

He glanced over to the side at her, silently telling her that she had his undivided attention.

She smiled up at him, her hair blowing over her shoulder. Bringing her free hand up to move it away from her face, she looked away at him as she said, "Thank you for today, I really enjoyed myself. But next time," she peered over at him again from the corner of her eye, "If you have something to ask me, just ask me. Don't ask me if you can ask me, okay?"

Kurama kept looking over at her, trying to figure out exactly what she was trying to tell him. Finally figuring it out, he chuckled at her garbled speech. His eyes softening, he smiled, "Alright Kagome, but only if you do the same."

* * *

A/N: So here is the second installment of this little once oneshot. To be honest I really wasn't expecting to add anything to this, but then I suddenly got struck by a new idea and botta bing botta boom here's a new chapter. Once again its a completely raw version. It's currently 2:45am and I am too lazy to reread all of this right now. Maybe in the morning I'll read it over. Hope you enjoy this as much as all of you enjoyed the last one. Be sure to leave a review, you know, just cause I _know _you are just _dying _too. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well here it is. The third chapter in this odd one shot series. I know it has been super long since I have updated but I hope you guys enjoy it just as much as you did the other chapters. I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this story so far. They give me a lot of inspiration! Now, on to the reading!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I simply enjoy manipulating them. :)

* * *

Innocence of a Question

"Buyo!" Heaving a heavy sigh and quickly tying the shoe laces on her last sneaker, Kagome ran out the open door and headed in the direction she thought her mischievous cat had taken_. I swear that cat magically teleports out of the house because there is no way that fat feline can move so fast._ Somehow, Buyo had escaped the house again and since Kagome was the only one home, she was the one stuck chasing after him.

Stopping for a moment, Kagome took a chance to breathe and take a look at her surroundings. Squinting her eyes, she tried to find any trace of the obese feline. A flash of white around the corner of her house caught her attention, and she hurried to follow it. Stepping around the corner, Kagome gave a quick glance to the left then the right before she realized that she was standing in front of the towering Goshinboku tree. For a moment, she stood there frozen taking in the gorgeous sight of the stretching branches until suddenly she heard a loud, "Meow," come from one of the higher branches of the tree. Remembering why she had left the house in the first place, Kagome placed her hands on her hips and glared up at her currently extremely troublesome feline.

"You had better come down here right now Buyo!" After waiting a minute to see if he was going to listen to her, Kagome left out a huff of frustration when the only response he gave her was a severe look or boredom. Trying again she said, "Don't make me climb that tree and get you myself!" Moving toward the thick tree trunk, she made it seem like she was about to start climbing. Buyo, not wishing to be caught just yet, gracefully jumped down from his decided branch. Unfortunately, he decided to land right on top of her patch of pansy plants. For a moment Kagome and Buyo froze, both staring at each other with an expression of horror (well at least it seemed to be horror on Buyo's face), before Kagome shrieked and Buyo streaked across the yard and headed towards the enormous staircase with Kagome running behind him.

She had just made it to the top of the stairs when she heard a chuckle and a soft meow below her. The sight of bright red hair had never made her more ecstatic. Gliding up the stairs with a now completely complacent cat was Kurama who seemed to be having a hard time keeping his laughter in.

He walked up to her and smiled. "Would I be correct in assuming he got out again or was he just a tad overzealous about the walk you were just about to take him on?" Chuckling softly again, he plopped the purring cat into Kagome's waiting arms.

She glared playfully up at her boyfriend for a minute before giggling herself and standing on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Pulling back, she giggled again at his affronted expression, obviously wishing for more than just a kiss on the cheek. "I have a cat in my arms! Give me a minute to put him in the house and I'll come back to give you a proper kiss."

Finding this to be the perfect time to make her blush, Kurama purposefully narrowed his eyes to half lidded and rumbled a soft, "I'll be waiting." He knew he had succeeded when he heard her quiet squeak and saw the soft pink travel from her neck all the way up to cover her face in a brilliant blush.

Kagome turned away immediately and all but ran into the house. Stopping for a second, she shouted over her shoulder, "While I'm gone can you look at the flowers that Buyo landed on? They're over by the Goshinboku!" A few steps later she was in the house and closed the door behind her leaving Kurama alone.

Shaking his head at the antics of his girlfriend and her enormous cat he waltzed over to the damaged plants. Kneeling down Kurama inspected the plants closely. Many of the stems were broken beyond repair, snapped in half from the weight of the obese cat. Leaves were ripped and shredded from Buyo's claws. All in all it was a grim sight, especially for Kurama, a kitsune that prided himself on his ability to turn even houseplants into deadly weapons and had a love for beautiful greenery. He knew that Kagome would be upset when she saw the scene. She prided herself on her ability to keep her plants a live and knowing how special the Goshinboku was to her, he also assumed that the pansies planted there must there for a reason.

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure Kagome was still in the house; Kurama placed a hand over the purple blossoms with the intention of using some of his youkai power to heal the damage.

The flowers were actually quite pretty. Mostly purple in color, the flowers gave the slight impression that the viewer was looking at a face. The dark purple outside edges of the flower faded into a lighter hue then back to the dark purple toward the middle in the shape of two dots and a soft line on the opposite petals. The bright yellow center completed the image of the face by taking the place of a nose. Compared to the majesty of the Goshinboku the flowers came across slightly clownish making Kurama wonder why his quirky girlfriend had chosen to plant them there.

Releasing some of his youkai, Kurama began to do his best at healing the delicate plants by holding his right hand over the worst of the damage. Unfortunately he wasn't sure how closely Kagome had examined them before he had arrived so he could not heal them completely, however he was able to do enough that the flowers would survive a while longer.

He watched as the broken stems began to reconstruct themselves, the damaged plant cells strengthening and holding the flower heads higher. The delicate, purple blossoms that had been shredded by Buyo's claws began to grow back together. For any other person watching, the healing would have been a wondrous sight but because of his secret, Kurama was forced to watch the miracle alone. The only reward for him was that he knew that Kagome would be pleased that some of the beautiful flowers could be saved. Knowing his girlfriend she had put a lot of effort into caring for them and would be devastated if their lives were cut so short. He only wished that he could heal them completely.

Stepping back, Kurama surveyed the work he had done. Most of the flowers were saved; the few that he had left broken honestly were not in terrible shape. At a quick glance no one would notice there was anything wrong at all. That was all he could hope for. After nodding in accomplishment, he rose to his feet, stretching out the kinks in his legs from crouching so long and leaned against the Goshinboku to wait for Kagome.

Back inside the house Kagome dropped Buyo as soon as she walked across the doorjamb, the door slamming closed behind her, giving her a short moment of privacy before she reappeared before her boyfriend. Quickly glancing in the mirror hanging adjacent to the door in the hallway, the miko made sure her raven hair was in some semblance of order before running out the door again. Kagome was nowhere close to calling herself vain, almost three years of traveling in the Feudal Era had taught her that appearance mattered little while traveling in the heat or frigid cold day after day, but who could blame her for wanting to look somewhat put together in front of her boyfriend; especially when said boyfriend looked as if he had stepped straight out of some modeling magazine.

Turning around, Kagome checked one last time to make sure her sometimes ill-behaved cat was in the house. Her hand just barely touched the doorknob when Kagome suddenly felt the unexpected presence of a youkai, completely startling her and freezing her in her place. It had been quite a while since she had felt any kind of youkai aura in her era and even though the aura was weak Kagome still felt compelled to run out of the house and scan the surrounding area for any sign of youkai.

Flinging open the door, Kagome ran out of the house, stopping after only a few short strides. Turning around in a circle, she tried to pinpoint exactly where the aura was coming from. It seemed close, almost as if it was in her backyard. _There is no way that it could be so close. Shuuichi is back there. Surely if anything strange had happened I would have heard him yell…_ Panicking, she bolted into the backyard towards the Goshinboku where she knew Shuuichi would be, hoping that the worst hadn't happened. They had been doing so well together. So far she had done an excellent job keeping her Feudal travels a secret and she would like to keep it that way as long as possible. A youkai attacking her boyfriend would definitely put a little tension in their relationship.

Sliding to a stop in front of the tree, Kagome looked wildly about, trying to catch a visual of Shuuichi, eyes widening in shock when she caught a glimpse of him leaning casually against the tree. She closed her eyes, shaking her head in amazement. It was incredible that he could stand there so calmly while she was so alarmed; though to be fair he wasn't able to sense the aura that she was feeling. Eyes still closed, Kagome's brows furrowed into a frown. _Actually, I can't even feel the aura anymore. It was weak to begin with, but it's strange that it disappeared so quickly…_

All of a sudden she was startled out of her thoughts as a pair of lips connected unexpectedly with hers. Kagome's lids flew open in surprise but lowered again as soon as she recognized the red hair framing the face of her would be attacker. Slowly she raised her arms, wrapping them around Shuuichi's shoulders, shivering when she felt him move his hands to lock around her waist.

Pulling back just as suddenly as he appeared, Kurama looked down at Kagome. She was slightly breathless from their kiss, despite the fact that it had lasted only a few moments, and her eyes were still closed. Slowly her lids rose, allowing him to see the blue orbs they had been hiding. As she looked up at him he could see the confusion clouding her eyes. Chuckling he bent down and pecked her on the lips again, erasing the slight pout she had. "Forgive me. You looked so concerned, standing there with your eyes closed like they were. I could not help myself."

Deciding to forget the youkai aura for now, Kagome smiled up at her boyfriend. "I suppose I shall forgive you. After all, it _has _been a while since I've seen you…" And it had been a while. She had been "sick" recently as far as he knew, a whole month to be exact.

At this statement, Kurama's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She had been absent from school for a while. Of course, he had been absent for a time as well, but nowhere near as long as Kagome. Lips tipping upward a bit, Kurama attempted a smile. "Ah yes. And how are you feeling my dear." Bringing up a hand, he laid his palm on her forehead as if making sure she wasn't feverish.

Giggling and feeling guilty at the same time she said, "I'm feeling much better thank you." Smiling a smile that did not quite reach her eyes, Kagome stood up on her toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. She grabbed his hand, attempting to distract Shuuichi from the topic she accidently brought up herself. "Now, let's go see how crushed my flowers are. I'm sure Buyo did quite a number on them." Tugging insistently at his hand, Kagome pulled Shuuichi over to the Goshinboku and the victims of Buyo's cruel attack.

Kurama kneeled down next to the tittering girl, watching her expression as she inspected the flowers. He knew that she was trying to distract him but decided to let it go. There was an underlying tension beginning to bloom in their relationship due to their frequent absences however it had become an unspoken rule never to mention the issues after the last time Kurama had tried to bring it up. Focusing once again on his girlfriend's beaming face, he could not help but smile. Kagome's hair shone beautifully in the sun, swaying back and forth because of her enthusiasm and her eyes were now completely filled with joy as she smiled.

"I can't believe it! There really isn't much damage to them, only a few broken stems and some torn petals. I thought that Buyo had done so much more harm! I'm glad that they are safe." Glancing up at her boyfriend Kagome smiled. "How much damage control did you have to do?" She had a knowing look in her eye, almost as if she knew he had helped the plants along in her recovery.

Kurama grinned down at her. "Not much aide was needed. I only moved the flowers around a little to see if there were any hidden injuries to them. I found none." He couldn't help but take pride in the fact that he had helped put that overjoyed expression on her face. It was too bad that she didn't know that he was the reason her flowers were unharmed though.

Standing up again, Kagome smoothed down her crinkled shirt and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Moving her hand behind her back and clasping her hands together, she leaned down enough to whisper in Shuuichi's ear. In a voice that practically purred she said, "Well regardless, thank you for saving my flowers from the most certain doom of my cat's terrifying weight."

How Kagome managed to make such an odd statement sound rather alluring Kurama had no idea, however he honestly did not care. Within moments of the whispered statement he had shot up from his crouched position and had managed to pin his now laughing girlfriend to the magnificent tree. Leaning down to Kagome's ear Kurama whispered, "So now that the flowers have been taken care of, I have a question for you." As he spoke, Kurama made sure that his breath blew slightly in her ear, trying to get a reaction out of her. At Kagome's quick intake of breath, he knew he had succeeded.

Breathing slightly labored Kagome managed to squeak out, "What did you want to know?" Shuuichi had moved his head so that his face was now so close to hers that their noses were practically touching. His eyes were slightly narrowed down at her, looking quite ravenous.

"Since you have been absent so long, I was wondering if you would be interested in another study session. I know your grades are bound to slip again so I believe that another session would be quite beneficial." Kurama's eyes were practically devouring Kagome's figure. Tilting his head slightly, the fox youkai moved his lips back towards her ear, blowing again and skimmed his lips in a feather-light touch over the sensitive skin behind it.

A shiver engulfed Kagome's body, her skin becoming rosy with a slight blush. She knew _exactly_ what Kurama meant when he said study session, and she also knew that it did not involve books or pencils of any sort. Tipping her head so that she was once again gazing back in her boyfriend's eyes, Kagome smirked as she asked, "What should we study first?"

Grinning like a fox, Kurama chuckled before diving in and encompassing Kagome's lips with his own, making her see stars. Just as she started wrapping her arms around him, Kurama pulled back, breathing also becoming slightly ragged. Giving Kagome a look that made her knees wobble he answered, "Why don't we go inside and figure it out?" Grabbing her hand, he pulled her toward the house, leaving the innocent purple pansies behind.

End

* * *

I'll leave what comes next to your imagination. That's as much as you all are getting I'm afraid. :) So did anyone guess which flowers they were before I named them at the end? I did it on purpose because I wanted you all to guess. I hope my description was done well enough that you could. I picked pansies because they mean thoughts or thoughtful recollection. Being that the Goshinboku is the Tree of Ages, I know that there are a lot of memories surrounding the tree so I wanted the flowers to reflect that. At first I wanted the plant that meant time to be there, unfortunately the only plant I could find that meant time was a fern, and somehow I can't see Kagome being devastated over the death of a fern, no matter how loving of nature she is.

On another note, I would like to let everyone know that this is probably the last installment of this particular ficlet. HOWEVER, there will be a somewhat sequel. I have these two characters dancing around their secret lives so much that I finally decided to make a sequel where they actually find out what they are REALLY doing while apart. It already been started, has been for about a year, actually as long as this chapter has been lying unfinished for but I digress. It is called After the Innocence because it will be slightly more drama filled than this fluffy fic. It will be short and hopefully I will get it done in a semi timely manner. Until then, thank you so much for reading/reviewing!!!!! I hope you all enjoyed yourselves and I am EXTREMELY sorry for the wait for this last chapter. Unfortunately life gets in the way sometimes.

SesshysChic23 :)


End file.
